marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man Armor: Mark VI
The Mark VI Armor was Tony Stark's sixth Iron Man suit and was built to replace the Mark IV after Stark created an improved Arc Reactor with a higher energy output using a new element. Notably it was the first suit to have a triangular chest piece and the only classic (I-VII) to have one of that design. History Due to the poisoning caused by the Palladium in his arc reactor, Tony Stark created a new element from his father's research to replace the palladium core, creating a new, more powerful Arc Reactor. Based on this new Arc Reactor, Stark constructed the Mark VI to withstand and better utilize the energy output of the new reactor, which the Mark IV could not. Using it he flew to the Stark Expo to confront Justin Hammer, find Ivan Vanko, and reclaim the Mark II from James Rhodes. Upon arrival, he discovered that Vanko had built a battalion of military drones for Hammer Industries and that the Mark II had been weaponized and re-named "War Machine". Regardless, Stark attempted to have Rhodes help him in his mission. At that moment, Vanko took control of War Machine and the drones. Pushed to its limits the Mark VI destroyed most of the drones and fought War Machine in a fist fight until Black Widow rebooted the Mark II's software. Together the two went on to fight the remaining drones before engaging Whiplash in a final confrontation. When all of the drones were set to self-destruct, Stark used the suit to save Pepper Potts. The Mark VI was left heavily damaged by the end of battle. Iron Man 2 Eventually, the Mark VI was repaired and used during the construction of Stark Tower. Stark used the Mark VI in a large part of the tower's construction, claiming that he did most of the "heavy lifting".Iron Man 3 Prelude Stark added several features to the tower to accommodate his activities as Iron Man, such as installing a special gantry system in the penthouse so the Mark VI could be removed, assembled and stored. When Stark Tower was completed, Stark used the Mark VI to disconnect the tower from New York's power grid.The Avengers Tony Stark used the suit to fly to Germany to assist Captain America in capturing Loki during an attack in Stuttgart. While transporting Loki, their Quinjet was intercepted by Thor, who made off with Loki. Stark pursued Thor in the Mark VI, engaging in a brief, evenly matched fight until Captain America stepped in to end it. While on the Helicarrier the Mark VI was kept in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s armory. During an attack on the Helicarrier by a mind controlled Hawkeye and a group of mercenaries, Stark took the Mark VI and attempted to manually repair and restart the damaged turbines on the Helicarrier. While successful, Stark was not able to exit the turbine's fan in time, causing severe damage to Mark VI. Upon discovering Loki's location, Stark repaired the armor and used it to fly to Stark Tower. On arrival it was clear that the Mark VI was not combat worthy in its damaged state. Thus, Stark relinquished the Mark VI in order to switch to the untested Mark VII to fend off Loki's army. The Mark VI was eventually repaired and stored with the other "Classic" armors (Mark I-VII). However, when Stark's mansion was attacked, it is destroyed when damage to the mansion's systems caused the suit to unintentionally detonate (possibly an overload of the miniature arc reactor) Iron Man 3 Capabilities A step above the previous Iron Man armors, the Mark VI improves on many of the features of the previous suits. The core of the suit's improvements stems from the new Arc Reactor, which supplies a significantly higher amount of energy to the suit than ever before. Like the previous models, the suit increased the physical abilities of the wearer, giving Stark superhuman strength, durability, movement speed and reflexes. The suit contains improved flight and weapons systems, including repulsors that are capable of a more sustained charge, and an improved, triangular shaped unibeam. This suit also demonstrated a higher level of mobility than the previous suits, allowing Stark to perform much more acrobatic movements both during flight and in combat. Several advancements were made to the weapons systems that were carried over from previous suits as well as the addition of several new weapons. The suit retained the anti-tank missiles housed in each arm of the suit, as well as the mini-gun system concealed in each shoulder of the suit. Among the new weapons was a ring of micro-munition missiles housed in each gauntlet of the suit. These small missiles can be fired at an enemy and are able to embed themselves in a surface before detonating. The most notable addition to the suit was a palladium powered laser system, located on the back of each hand, that, when used, can easily cut through virtually any material, including most metals. However, the lasers can only be used once before having to eject the burnt out palladium cartridges. The Mark VI was also the first suit to demonstrate under water capabilities, remaining water tight at shallow, tidal depths, demonstrated as Stark switched out the electrical system of Stark Tower in the waters of the Hudson Bay. References Iron Man Armor: Mark 006 Iron Man Armor: Mark 006 Iron Man Armor: Mark 006 Iron Man Armor: Mark 006 Iron Man Armor: Mark 006 Iron Man Armor: Mark 006 Iron Man Armor: Mark 006